The New Girl
by ducky-writer
Summary: Ok it is the begining of 8th grade and a new girl comes to town. She befriends the vrew, but is starting to like Oliver as more than a friend.Finished!
1. The new girl in drama club

"YES! We are 8th graders! We _rule_ the school!" said Oliver as he, Lily, and Miley walked towards their homeroom. When they got there, they grabbed three seats in the back. When the bell rang, the announcements came on. "Welcome back students! We can't wait for another fun, safe year! Clubs will be starting nxt week. If you are interested in being in Drama Club, please come to the cafeteria after school. Thank you, and have a nice day."

"Hey! We should join drama club!" whispered Lily.

"Ok, lets meet there today after school." said Miley.

* * *

"Welcome to Drama Club! I am Mrs. Smith, your director. This year we will do the play I have written, 'All in a Days Work'. We will have auditions next Tuesday." She paused for the excitement among the students, then continued. "Now, lets get to know each other. Lets separate by grade." So, the kids got into groups. Then Mrs. Smith said, "Get in a circle and give your name, and something about yourself."

(in the 8th grade circle, consisting of 5 people)

"Ok, I'll start. I'm Oliver, and... lets see... I can, um... Oh! I know! I can touch ny nose with my tounge! Here, let me show you!"

"I'm Lily, and I LOVE to skateboard"

"I'm Miley and I like to act!"

"I'm Amber, and I LOVEEEEE to shop!"

"I'm Ashley, and I love to shop too!"

Then, all eyes we on the next girl. She had long brown hair and was dressed nice, but not like, fancy. "My name is Lindsay and I moved here this summer."


	2. Oliver's Poem

"Oh, you're new here? What neighborhood do you live in? I live in Malibu Beach Estates." said Miley.

"I live in Malibu Beach estates too!"said Lindsay.

"Oh... I think you live on my street, you moved in in the middle of August, right?"

"Yeah, thats me."

"Hey, maybe we could carpool to school, since we are walkers." Miley said.

"Acctually, that would be great! My mom and dad work, so... it woul be great!" Lindsay replied.

"Oh, I am so rude, let me introduce you to my friends. This is Oliver," Oliver waved. "and this is Lily" Lily waved also. "And here is Amber and Ashley. They are not my friends, but I have to introduce them anyways." Amber and Ashley stuck thier toungs out at Miley, then smiled "sweetly" at Lindsay.

* * *

The next day Miley invited Linday and Lily over. They were becoming really good friends. Miley's computer went ding to alert her that Oliver was on. He IMed her. 

**OllieTrolly007:** Yo what is up peoples?

**MileyinMalibu: **Lily and Lindsay are here.

**OllieTrolly007: **Cool :) 'sup Lily? 'sup Lindsay?

"I want to show you something" Miley said.

**MileyInMalibu: **we'll brb.

"Ok, Oliver has a blog," Miley said as she clicked. "and he wrote a poem about Ashley."

"Ashley? Oh, she is in my gym class! She was pretty nice, but talks a lot about herself. And her boyfriend." Lindsay said.

"Oh. Ok look at this:" Miley said pointing to her screen. It read:

_She is perfect, perfect as can be. Her hair flows and shines as she walks, and she always smiles at me. But, she has a boyfriend. What does she think of me, could it be what I think of her? My friends have betrayed me, and make it more complicated. What will I do?_

"Wow." they all said at once. "Wait..." Lily said "Look at that last line '_My friends have betrayed me, and make it more complicated' _what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I think we all know what he meant" Miley said with a grim face.

**MileyInMalibu:** Nice poem on ur blog.

**MileyInMalibu:** Especialy the line about your friends.

**OllieTrolly007: **Oh. That. Listen, I can explain...

But before he could finish, he got a message saying:

**_"MileyInMalibu has logged off."_**

And another followed it:

"**_MileyInMalibu has deleted you from her Buddy List"_**

Before Miley, Lily, or Lindsay could say anything, the phone rang. Miley picked it up. Not to her suprise, it was Oliver. "Listen, Miley, just let me say.."

But Miley inturrupted him saying "I'm sorry, but we should go. We don't want you to say anything that we could_ betray_ you with." and hung up. The way Miley said "betray" hit Oliver like a bag of bricks.


	3. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE: In chapter 1, Miley states that Amber and Ashley are not her friends. That was a typo. They are... well, not really her _friends_, but more, _aquaintences_. She gets along with them well. Sorry for the mistake!

ducky-writer


	4. Decisions

The next day at school, Miley, Lily, and Lindsay tried to avoid Oliver. But he, of course, tried to talk to them. Lily had her first class with Amber and Ashley. Lily was so mad at Oliver that she told Ashley about the poem and showed her. Then she told Amber, who told Oliver that Ashley had read it. (A/N: Whew! Think that was confusing to read? Try to write it!) Oliver had to make a tough decision. He could ignore it, or he could ask Ashley out. Well, of course the first option would almost definitely fail, so he would ask her out. He couldn't get Ashley alone, so he asked her out when Amber was there.

"Hi, Ashley... I, uh, om, wanted to know if, you wanted to, hush, go out with um, me, sometime" Oliver asked nervously.

" Oliver, listen, I like you. . . as a friend. . .and that's it. Sorry." Ashley replied. Oliver said nothing.

* * *

_Later that day at lunch..._

"Hi Oliver! What's up?" Ashley asked as if nothing had happened. Oliver couldn't think of anything to say he was so shocked. "Listen," she continued, "I was thinking about what you asked me before, and I decided I like you as _more_ than a friend. So. . . do you still want to go out sometime?"

" WELL DUH!" Oliver said, a little too enthusiastically.

" 'kay! See ya later" Ashley said and blew him a kiss as she walked off.

* * *

That night on IM:

**OllieTrolly007:** Thanks Miles!

**MileyInMalibu: **Um.. I thought we were giving each other the _silent_ treatment? Do I need to explain that to you?

**OllieTrolly007:** We _were. _But thanks to you, Ashley and I are going out!

**MileyInMalibu:** Ummm... Congrats?

**OllieTrolly007: **I g2g. ASHLEY just called:)

**OllieTrolly007 has logged off.**


	5. Miley, Lily, and Lindsay's Thoughts

Miley's thoughts: Miley's POV:

_I'm kinda suprised that Oliver and Ashley are going out. I mean Ashley and Oliver are friends and all, but Ashley never goes out with any one unless they are super-popular. She's just like that. I don't trust her. She's nice and all, but tends to over-exadgerate things to her liking. I don't want Oliver to be hurt, he's my friend!_

Lily's thoughts: Lily's POV:

_Wow... I don't trust Amber. I don't know what I think other than that..._

Lindsay's thoughts Lindsay's POV:

_Every time I move somewhere and there's a guy I like, another girl starts going out with him! This time, I thought it would be different. I mean, Oliver and I were starting to be friends. **WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN??????**_


	6. AUDITIONS

The next day, Oliver came to school looking very upset.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be _happy_ after yesterday..." asked Lily.

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Miley

"Am..Am..Amber broke up with me." Oliver mumbled.

"What already????? When????" asked Miley, Lily, and Lindsay in unison.

"Remember whenIhad to go cause she was calling? That's when she broke up with me." Oliver sighed. "I just need to be alone now."

So, the girls went away, and talked about it. "That was cruel! She turned him down, asked him out, and then broke up with him, all in a day!" How mean!" exclaimed Lily. Lily and Oliver had been friends for a long time, so she felt very protective of him, and vise versa. They went on and on about it.

"You know, I never really trusted Ashley." Lindsay said. The girls nodded in agreement. But what Lindsay _didn't _say was how she really felt about Oliver. She didn't say that he had the most adorable eyes she had ever seen. She never said that nobody had ever beenso nice to her. She never said that she always felt happy when she was around him.

* * *

That day at Drama: 

"Ok. Amber, we are going to do a scene from Kira Maryland (A/N: This andthe next couple of things are parodies of Hannah Montana episode:"More than just a zombie to me) Episode "Your More than a monster". It's the scene where Ryan Jake asks Kira to the dance for the second time. Ok. we decided I'm Kira, and you're Peri." Ashley said. "But who will play Ryan?" They both looked at Oliver. After lots of persuasuion, Oliversaid he would do it. Lindsay and Miley had already auditioned, so they agreed to Ryan's crazy "fans". Lily had to rehearse for her audition.

**HOW WILL THEIR AUDITION GO? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!**


	7. The Cast List

The auditions went pretty well. Except when Lindsay _almost _forgot to sigh on cue, (because she was staring at Oliver) but remembered at the last minute. Lindsay was worried though. Amber and Ashley had done a pretty good job at their scene. Lindsay wanted to be in the play, but she really didn't have high hopes. She had never had a real part in a play before. What would make now any different? Oh well... drama was almost over for today.

"Attention everyone!" their drama teacher said. "The cast list should be up by Friday, possibly even tomorrow! It will be in the cafeteria and on my bulletin board outside my classroom. Keep checking for it!" The class bustled with excitement!

* * *

_The next day..._

As Lindsay walked to lunch, something bright blue caught her eye. It was right outside the drama teacher's door! She walked towards the list. But she heard someone behind her, it was Oliver.

"HEY! THE LIST IS UP!" Oliver said, excitedly.

"Ya! I'm too nervous!" Lindsay said. She didn't want Oliver to see she hadn't gotten a part. She had auditioned for Lia, one of the main characters. Oliver had auditioned for Mike, an even bigger character.

"OK, let's look now." Oliver said as he turned the page to reveal a cast list. "Hey! You got a part! Who did you want? You got Lia."

"No way! That's who I wanted! What about you?" She said so excitedly and fast that she wasn't even sure the words came out of her mouth.

"I got _Mike_ No way! That's who I wanted!"

"Look! We have UNDERSTUDIES! I've never even _been _an understudy!"

"This is so exciting!" Oliver said as he gave Lindsay a hug. If Lindsay hadn't been on Cloud Nine before, she was now. Oliver put his arm around her (in a we-are-friends-who-are-really-excited kind of way) and walked in to the cafeteria absorbed in their own thoughts.


	8. The Drama Begins

(a/n: nothing really happened the first day of pratice, except that they had a good time. If you want me to fill a whole chapter saying that, then I will. But I think you would rather me just move on to the next week, when something acctualy happens. :) )

As Miley, Lily, Oliver and Lindsay walked into the cafeteria, they realized that today would not be as fun as last week. Mrs. Smith had this look on her face. You know the one I am talking about... the "Get in here or else" look that teachers can give you. Well, to make a long story short, Mrs. Smith almost replaced Miley, Lily stuck up for her, and she almost got kicked out. AND on top of that, they only got _3 pages_ done. AND on top of **THAT, **itwas a part where they did not have many lines. As they were packing their stuff they looked at each other. The great thing about their friendship was that they could tell what each other was thinking. And right now, they were all thinking the same thing: I can't belive we made it out of that alive.


	9. The Party

"Hey Lindsay! My birthday party is going to be on Friday. Can you come? You, Lily, Oliver, Mimi, Jake, and Greg are invited." Miley told Lindsay, first thing on Monday. Lindsay said that she couldn't wait. When Friday came, Lindsay went over to Miley's house early. When the guests came they were going to watch a movie, but would there ever be such a great opportunity to catch up on goossip? I think not! Later they played games. Lindsay noticed that Oliver was flirting with the girl she had never met, Mimi. She also noticed Mimi was flirting with him. It made Lindsay so mad! Oliver could do way better than her, or Amber! It was then that she decided, She no longer liked Oliver.

* * *

You may be thinking that Lindsay would be all upset, right? Well, she wasn't. Even though she had liked Oliver, she had seen someone else who she sort of like, but hadn't really made up her mind about. He went to her church, his name was Mark. How should I explain him to you? What better way, than from Lindsay's diary! Here's what she says: 

_Mark is so much fun. We went on this church thing together, and he was so nice to me. _

_He was so nice to me, even though he is a year older than me. He also has a brother my age, and a sister_

_my sister's age. Whenever I see him, I feel all happy. I guess this is what an "unabtanible crush" feels like :(_

Well, one day at school when she was going to her locker with Miley, Mark's brother, Luke, came up to her.

"Hey Lindsay. Can I talk to you? Um, alone?" He looked at Miley.

"Gotcha...I am leaving!" Miley said. She winked at Lindsay. (A/N: If you are a girl u probably get this, but it was to say "HE LIKES YOU")

"Ok first of all if you are thinking I'm gonna say I like you, you are wrong. I know what that wink means." They both smiled. "Well, its not me that likes you. Its Mark." When Lindsay heard that, she about fainted.


	10. Mark

"OH MY GOSH!" Miley and Lily said, in sync, when Lindsay told them the news that Mark liked her.

"Wait...There's more news. He doesn't just like me, but we are going out now, like, officially!" Lindsay squealed.

"Wow," Lily said "You are going out with a guy a year older than you, and we can't even get a guy our own age!"

"When will we get to meet him?" Miley asked in a motherly voice.

"After school if you want. I am meeting him at Rico's. We are going to get nachos or something. He wants to meet you guys."

"We are there!"

* * *

Later at Rico's Snack Shack...

As the girls came strolling down the sandy path, Lindsay saw Mark.

"There he is!" Lindsay said.

"We approve!" Miley said.

"If you ever break up with him, I just might take him!" Lily said. Miley and Lindsay hit her.

"Hey Lindsay!'Sup?" Mark said, and smiled at her. "And who may these two ladies be? Are they _THE_ Miley and Lily?"

"The very same."

"Well you two must be quite amazing, because Lindsay thinks very highly of you."

"Eh, we're nothing THAT special. All we did was become friends with her when she moved here." Miley said modestly.

"Well I wish I had friends like you when I moved here." said Mark.

"Are you new here too?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, my dad is in the Air Force. We moved here from North Carolina."

"That's cool. So, you have a brother who goes to our school, right? Luke?"

"Yeah, that's my brother alright." Mark looked at his watch. "Oh I gotta go! I'll catch you later Lindsay." He winked. "It was nice meeting you two."

"Bye!" They all said in unison.

"We definitely approve! Catch you guys later!" Said Miley.

hi


End file.
